The Orphanage
by Yoko's love
Summary: Kagome is a moderin 12 year old girl that is in an orphanage. One day, people brought in a boy named Inuyasha. Will they become good friends or hatted fows? And why is Kagome sinding more time with him when she herd that his older brother is getting him?
1. The New Home

The Orphanage

By Kasadi and Ryori

(Shannon Harding and Virginia Loflen)

"No I am NOT going and you can't make me." Kagome ran to the huge door to see what was going on. "I said IM NOT GOING NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" A boy in baggy khakis and a black over shirt was yelling and trying to get away from the strong men pulling him into the huge house. Kagome backed away and looked at the boy, He looked about her age and had short white heir. Kagome didn't look away from him. The boy looked back at her and gave her an evil look as he was pulled into the room of the head women. The men threw him into a chair and the women looked at the boy. "What's your name boy" said the women with a nasty, ugly face. "My name is kiss my ass itch and fuck this place, my home is the streets of Japan," Shouted the boy with a mean look. "Really", said the women with a smile,"is that what you think. Ok fine, well let you back on the streets with no food, no water, and no place to sleep." The boy thought about it and looked around. "Ok, fine, I'll stay but if I don't like it I am leaving." The women looked back into his yellow eyes. "You either stay tell your 18 or someone gets you or you're on the streets. The boy gave her a mean look. "Fine, I guess I'll have to stay." The women smiled and pulled out some papers and a pen. "Just sign here, your real name, and well be all set". The boy grabbed the pen and looked at the women then back at the paper and signed it. She grabbed the papers and smiled. "Well Inuyasha, welcome to our wonderful, carrying home," She said with a smile. She got up and walked Inuyasha up stars to him room, "This is your room. Do what ever you want to it, but you must keep it clean in order to get things. You also have some chores. One, you make your bed when you get up. Two, clean any dishes you dirty. And three, you MUST clean your room every Friday and take a bath every day. Were going to be good. Now before I let your put your things into your room I need your age." "I am 12 years old if you must know." She smiled and walked out thinking to herself, he is a smart mouth but Kagome will help him out with that.

(My friend Ryori and I thought of this story and thought we should put it on the net. We found this site and thought hey what the hell. I have another story on and its called the big vacation. If you want to check it out go right ahead and leave me a RR for both. Thanks. The 2ed chapter is on its way.)


	2. Her

Chapter 2 

Her

By Kasadi and Ryori

After Inuyasha got done putting his things away, which by the way was only 3 pairs of old baggy pants and some shirts with some stains on them. He walked out of the room and Kagome was standing right beside the door looking at him, "Hey, I am Kagome, I just wanted to welcome you here and to say that this is one of the best places you could be". Kagome just smiled at Inuyasha as she said that. About that time a boy walked up to the two and smiled, "Hey, you're the new one here aren't you," the boy was dressed in a blue T. shirt and some blue jeans.

"Yeah got a problem with it blue boy?" snapped Inuyasha

"No, just thought you wanted a worm greeting. You don't have to be such an ass about it." The boy snapped back. Kagome gave the boy in blue a mean look, "Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you not to cuss in front of me" Said Kagome with a bitchy look. Inuyasha smiled, "fuck, ass, bitch, damn, ass-"Inuyasha got cut off. The boy in blue looked at Kagome who was holding her fist tight, the hand came unfolded and went across Inuyasha face leaving a red mark, "don't EVER do that again, do you here me you little kid!" Screamed Kagome as she walked off. Inuyasha just stood there dumb looking with a red mark on his face in the shape of a hand. "Ha, don't worry, that happens to me a whole lot, you'll get used to it. I did, took me a few months, but I did.

.....................................

A little later in the day, about lunch time, Inuyasha started down the stares when he seen Kagome coming out of her room. He thought that he would scare her by acting like a pervert. He walked up behind her and let his hand slip to her butt. She started to turn around and as she did she said, "Miroku, how many-"she was cut off when she seen Inuyasha there, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU", they said that the same time, "I am Inuyasha"

"I am Sango" said the girl with a shocked face. She took her hand and slammed him on the face. She walked down the rest of the stirs and went into the lunch room. Inuyasha just stood there looking into space. He thought to himself, now I see why it took Miroku so long to get used to the slaps.

....................................

Later on at lunch he seen Kagome. He looked at her and thought about a hooker he meat when he was on the streets. She looked close to Kagome but a little different. He thought her name was Kiko but he could be wrong. He shook off the thought as he sat down at a table and began to eat.

"Hey Inuyasha", Kagome plopped right down next to Inuyasha, "I herd what you did to Sango and to tell you the truth, I don't think Miroku is to happy about it," Inuyasha blushed as she said that, "Yeah about that, well I was, umm, never mind, and I really don't care about that Mioku dude, I could care less about him," About that time someone grabbed Inuyasha and slammed him onto the wall, "don't you EVER come close to Sango again, By the way, the names Miroku NOT Mioku," Miroku let got of Inuyasha and Inuyasha slide down the wall. His back was on the wall as he made sure that that had just happened. He got up, walked over to his plate, grabbed some mash potatoes, walked over to Miroku and patted on his shoulder. When Miroku turned around Inuyasha smiled and slammed the mash potatoes in his face. "FOOD FIGHT," screamed someone who seen Inuyasha do it. Every one began to throw food every were. Even Kagome and Sango was in it throwing food at each other, laughing and having a grate time.

The doors opined and the women that talked to Inuyasha walked in. She walked in and calmly said "stop," every one stopped throwing food and looked at her, even Inuyasha stopped throwing food. She walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku, "you two must clean up this lunch room and do everyone's chores for the next week." She said it so calmly it scared the two. She walked out of the room and Miroku and Inuyasha just looked at each other. Miroku looked over at Sango and busted out laughing. He walked over to her and took a napkin and wiped off her nose which had mustered on it. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "You are doing all the work. You pissed me off so your doing it all." Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and walked over to him, "is that right. Is that what you think," Miroku got up in his face. Inuyasha just looked back into his blue eyes, "Yeah got a problem with it blue boy?" Inuyasha snapped back. "Boy your just pushing my buttons. Ill just go tell Keade and she well make you do all the work and let me off." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was shaking her head like she was saying no you don't want that, "Fine, Ill help you, just next time your doing all the work." He walked off out of the lunch room doors into his room to take a shower, just like all the other people did.

**(ok, what did you think of my 2ed chapter. Was it good, bad, ok, What! Just leave me a RR ok and we will be cool. Just to let you know, My friend Ryori just gave me the plot and I am writing the story. Almost every story I do she gives me a plot and I write the story. Anyway, Hope you liked it. Don't worry the 3ed chapter is on its way. I know you will like it.)**


	3. The Past

Chapter 3

Finding the past

By Kasadi and Ryori

Inu opined his eyes and sniffed around, "oh god, I still haven't got the smell of old rotten milk out of my clothes have I (Note: The bathroom where Inuyasha clothes were are in a different room of which Inuyasha sleeps). He got up and walked out of his room with some clothes and a toothbrush. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

Once he was done he walked out and Miroku was right there waiting for Inuyasha to get out, "Well Inuyasha," he said, "It was so much fun cleaning out the lunchroom last night wasn't it, I mean I just loved it. If I don't say so myself you did a wonderful job." Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. A boy about 5 years of age walked up to Inuyasha and kicked him and called him a loser. Inuyasha looked at the little boy and it him on the head, "You little asshole, get out of here." The little boy went crying done to his room and a female voice came from behind the corner, "Now Inuyasha, that wasn't nice at all the little boy was only doing what the sign on your back said," Inuyasha was looking around and then Kagome came from the corner and took the sign Miroku put on his back when he patted him on the back, "That little asshole, he cant be more mean now can he. Damn him!"

Kagome took his arm and pulled him away from the bathroom door making him fall and bringing her on top of him. "Uh, Inuyasha," she blushed as well as he did. "Umm sorry Kagome.... "Kagome looked deep into his eyes as she lay there atop of Inuyasha. She got up and turned around. "I am so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to fall... I never mind." She started to walk off when Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her close to him and gently kissed her on the lips. Kagome was stunned at first then shook it off and looked at Inuyasha. She blushed blood red, "what was that for Inuyasha. I am guessing your not the hard core person you were made out to be was you?" He looked into her eyes and sighed. To tell you the truth I was a jock in middle school tell I ran away and ended up on the streets, left alone. I was on the football team, my parents loved me, and my brother loved me. I wanted to go live with my brother so bad and he lives not to far away from here but I will never see him because of this. I hate it so much that I didn't ever make it." Kagome sighed and took his hand and lead him up to her room and shut the door behind the 2.

Once they were in her room she walked over to a desk and took out what looked like a picture. She took it to Inuyasha and let him look at it. It was him, his brother, his mother and father all together smiling happily. Kagome had tears falling from her face. "Inuyasha, your mother and father died 2 months ago, close to when you left, am I correct?" Inuyasha shook his head as tears fell from his eyes. "Yes Kagome, you are right." Kagome took his hand and held it as she went to go huge him. She felt so sorry for him for he never got to say goodbye to his parents, just like Kagome never got to do. "How did they die Kagome? I want to know. Please tell me." Kagome sighed and looked into Inuyasha eyes. "Well Inuyasha, just like my mother and father did, in a car crash. They were going to go see one more place to see if you were there but you weren't and on there way back a drunk ran right into them. I know this because...............they came to see me everyday to see how I was doing and they were parents to me to. I have this picture because we were good friends back then only my mother and father died and I got put inhere and so.............they came to help me. I was so grateful to your mother and father, and loosing them was like losing mine again. Inuyasha you should be so proud who you are. And that you had parents that cared." Inuyasha had tears just flowing down his cheeks onto Kagome's bed sheets. Inuyasha got up and walked into his room to take in what all she just said. For the rest of the day he never came out.

.......................................

"Kagome can I see you please?"

"Sure"

"Ok come into my office please. We need to talk"

"Ok, sure"

Kagome walked to the owner of the orphanage and went into her office.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Inuyasha."

"what about him?"

"Well his will be going with his brother when he comes to pick him up today. He came to sign the pagers today to confirm it."

"What, are you sure, I mean he just got here. Why does he have to leave?"

"I knew you would take this harder than anyone. Kagome he is not yet 18 so his brother has the right to and you know this."

At that time Kagome was in a stat of shock. She closed her eyes as tears fell from her face. She got up and walked out of the room not saying another word to the women, so sad that Inuyasha must go when she just started to like him. She sighed and walked to her room not coming out, just like Inuyasha did.


	4. Saying Goodbye and Hello again

Chapter 4

Saying Good Bye

By: Kasadi and Ryori

Kagome opened her eyes as the sun shied threw the window by her bed. She slowly pulled herself out and got dressed. She walked out of the room and looked around seeing that Inuyasha's door to his room was open she knew he must of already left. She thought that she had missed to say goodbye. She knew she would never get to see him again and he was gone. She couldn't do a thing about it. She wanted to say goodbye.

"Kagome" She looked behind her and Inuyasha was there behind her. She smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Kagome, I must say goodbye"

"I know Inuyasha. This is it right. We won't see each other again will we?"

"Don't be like that Kagome. Who knows, we might be walking down the streets of New York and we see each other again."

"Hem, yeah Inuyasha, right"

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek which seemed to surprise Inuyasha because he didn't expect it. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Please don't cry Kagome. Look at the bright side, your getting red of a pest like me. That has to have some good in it right?"

"He he, Inuyasha, you always did make me laugh. When is your brother coming?"

"He is here already"

"No, this cant be the end can it?"

"Kagome, we have to let go of each other sometime. Weather it was threw death or from this, we would always loose each other. You know it's true." She sighed, "Your right Inuyasha. We would have to let go of each other sometime. Now is as good as any other."

"Yeah Kagome"

They walked off to his brother's jeep and Inuyasha said bye to Miroku and Sango. Kagome walked up to him and smiled. "This is it; this is the end, the last goodbye."

"Yes Kagome, it is. You know Kagome, I never did get used to your slaps like Miroku said I would." Kagome laughed as the tears fell from her face and hit the pavement. "Goodbye Inuyasha, have a grate life. I.....I love you Inuyasha." he closed his eyes as she said that and got into the car. His brother smiled and started the car. As the two went off he said I love you to and Kagome smiled as the car went out of sight and they both cried.

......................................

"Who was that Inuyasha?" said his brother

"No one, just someone that's going to be in the past"

"Oh, she looked like someone, oh well"

The two left for New York.

5 YEARS LATER

Inuyasha was walking down the streets of New York when he bumped into a woman. He thought she was cute and looked at her hand to see if there was a wedding ring. There wasn't. He had made her fall so he went to go help her up. She blushed and she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He looked back into hers and blushed as well. "My name is Kagome," she said with a beautiful voice. He was shocked and sighed. He said he was sorry and walked off. He vanished into the crowed of people. She was confused, then it came to her it was Inuyasha. The boy had yellow eyes; his voice was almost the same. He had short silver heir. It was Inuyasha. She started to run in the same direction he went and called his name. She couldn't find him. She broke down into tears. She walked down the streets of New York. She never forgot that name or the eyes. "Goodbye Inuyasha" she said under her breath and walked to her apartment.

**(Ok so what did you think? Sad ending or corny ending? Was it good? Or not? Ok well RR please. Thanks)**


End file.
